The Johnson Gang
by broncomap
Summary: The Johnson Gang is in Kansas taking hostages for ransom. Kitty gets involved doing a favor for a friend, while taking a trip Matt doesn't want her to go on.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I did not invent nor do I own these characters. I just like to make up stories._

_This story has references to the episodes "The Bullet" and "Kitty's Love Affair"_

Ballard Kansas

Claire Hollis sat in her saloon, The Golden Nugget, looking around. She was keeping an eye on a group of strangers sitting together at a table in the rear of the saloon drinking. They weren't rowdy, and were just talking, but she had been around saloons long enough to recognize trouble. There was something about them that made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She overheard the name of someone they were waiting for, Brad Johnson. She had never heard of him, but she'd make a point of remembering his name.

Dodge City Kasas

It was the end of the cattle drive season, and Dodge had seen a lot of action. Weeks of drunken cowboys, barroom brawls, random gunplay and street fights.

By the last Sunday of the month the town had settled down with the last of the cattle herders finally gone. It was noon when Doc and Kitty were sitting in Delmonico's having lunch.

Doc just shook his head, "Kitty that may have been the wildest month this town has ever seen, with just one herd after the other coming in. Best I can say about it is that you probably made a lot of money. The Long Branch has been overflowing with business,"

"Doc, that's a laugh. Yeah I had a lot of business, but also a lot of busted tables and chairs, broken glasses. bullet holes in the ceiling and floor, and last night the windows got busted. I'm shutting down for a week or so to get the repairs done, so I'm lucky if I break even. You must have made some money though, seems like you were treating a lot of patients."

"Oh, sure, I treated lots of broken bones, cuts, knife wounds, and bruises. A few paid, most didn't and I had a lot of promises of payment from trail bosses who didn't return."

Kitty shook her head, "Speaking of injuries, how are Festus and Newly?" A week earlier, in a major brawl, Festus had ended up with a sprained ankle and Newly with 3 cracked ribs.

"They are both recovering nicely, Festus will be on crutches for another couple of weeks and Newly just has to continue to take it easy and let those ribs heal. I'll tell you though Kitty, with Festus and Newly unable to be of much help for the past week, I just don't know how Matt handled it all. It was hard enough when those two were well. Somehow he managed to keep things from getting totally out of control, and nobody got killed." Doc rubbed his mustache before continuing, "Speaking of which, where is Matt? I hope he's not still dealing with drunken cowboys."

Kitty shook her head, "No, as a matter of fact he's asleep. He let the last of the cowboys out of jail at about 8:00 this morning and finally was able to get to bed."

Doc nodded, "I'll tell you Kitty we can all use some rest after the past month, but Matt more than anyone. I don't see how his head could of even hit a pillow for more than a couple of hours at a time for the entire month. Maybe you should talk him into taking a little trip with you."

Kitty shook her head with a half smile, "Doc, remember about 4 months ago when we tried that? The result was Will Stambridge, and we both what a mess that was. Anyway, I don't think Matt would take a trip with Festus and Newly both laid up. I'm going to though. The Long Branch will be closed and Sam can oversee the repairs. I'd like to get away, so I'm going to visit my friend Claire, in Ballard.

That Night

After sleeping for 12 hours Matt woke up feeling stiff and sore, but refreshed. He turned over to see Kitty standing half undressed, in the process of changing into a fresh dress for the evening.

"Ya know Kitty, maybe you don't need to put clothes on at the moment, maybe taking the rest off would work better off.'

Kitty turned and smiled, "Well Cowboy, you sure seem to have a lot more life in you now than you did this morning."

A half naked Kitty walked over to Matt. He pulled her on top of him and removed the few articles of clothing she had on. He kissed her neck and shoulders and caressed her breasts. She kissed him back and felt lovingly smothered by his warmth. They made love tenderly and passionately.

They finally came up for air, and Matt's stomach growled loudly. Kitty giggled, as she lightly rubbed his stomach. His stomach was concave and his hip bones protruding. "Cowboy it seems you need to get some food in you. Let's get dressed and go to Delmonico's"

They had just sat down when Kitty reached into her bag, "Matt, I'm sorry, I forgot until just now. Newly gave me this to give to you. He said it wasn't urgent."

Matt took the telegram, opened it and read, "Brad Johnson and gang may be heading into Kansas territory." Matt shrugged, folded the message and put it in his shirt pocket."

"Who is that Matt?"

"Don't know much about them Kitty. I just know that a guy named Brad Johnson, along with his 4 brothers and another man have been robbing stage coaches over in Oklahoma territory. According to this message, it's not even a sure thing they are coming this way."

The waiter brought their meal to the table, and conversation turned to the events of the past month and how busy they had been. Kitty looked up from her dinner, "Matt, that's why I've decided to take a little trip, just to get away for a week or two.

She saw the look on Matt's face and continued, "Matt this is not about us, it's about me. I'm not leaving you Cowboy. After my episode with Will Stambridge, I know I will never leave you, never. I just need a little time away, after that month of craziness."

Matt didn't look too happy, "Where will you go and for how long?"

"I thought I'd visit Claire in Ballard. You set things there on the right path there a few years ago, when you made sure things were in the hands of the law and I haven't seen Claire since. You could come with me you know."

"Kitty, you know I can't right now with Festus and Newly laid up. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, but not more than two weeks. The Long Branch is going to be closed for a week to be put back together, so now is a good time for me to get away."

Kitty could tell that Matt wasn't happy, but she also knew he wouldn't try to stop her.

"Matt, let's go back to the Long Branch. We can go upstairs and have a night cap and then a little something more something more. In the morning we'll have time for a big breakfast before I get on the stage to Ballard."

Matt trying to make the best of it answered, "Most of that sounds good. Just promise me you'll send word as soon as you get there to let me know you're arrived safely."

Kitty nodded, "Of course Cowboy, now let's go. I'll explain what I mean by 'little something more' and believe me it doesn't involve playing checkers."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast, Matt saw Kitty off on the stage to Ballard. "Kitty don't forget to let me know when you get there."

"Matt, I promise. Please take care of yourself. I'll be back before you know it."

The stage took off. Kitty's thoughts went back to her last stage rides about 4 months ago.

She and Matt had been going to St. Louis for a vacation, and they had both been so happy. At a stage stop, Matt got a message that he had to return to Dodge for a trial. She was angry and had refused to return with him. She didn't want to acknowledge his disappointment and the fact that he couldn't ignore an order from a Federal Judge to appear at a trial. She got back on the stage, and a man named Will Stambridge was aboard. She hardly noticed him at first, but when the stage was robbed, he was wounded in the process of protecting her, and she tended to him. When they got back to Dodge, she was still confused and angry at Matt, and Will wanted to see her. He was charming and attentive. Then he bought property for the purpose of offering her a home and the possibility of a family. She didn't want to leave Matt, but was questioning the impact that his job had on her life. Then when Matt stopped a mob from lynching Will, she got a stark reminder of how important Matt's job was. She knew he had to continue to do his job, and she also knew with certainty that she belonged with him, needed to be with him and always would. She sighed as she remembered how curt she had been with Matt when he tried to tell her that Will was a gunslinger, and how she hadn't bothered to be discrete going around town with Will, knowing that Matt and everyone else would see them. Through it all Matt had been – well Matt – kind, understanding, and patient. He showed such respect and love by giving her time and space to make her own decision. After Will left Dodge, Kitty wasn't sure she could even look Matt in the eye. He just smiled at her and accepted her with no recriminations, just love and understanding. Maybe she shouldn't be leaving Matt now to take a trip he didn't want her to take. No that's silly, it's for just a week or so, Matt knows that, and with the Long Branch closed for repair she'd never have a better opportunity to go and visit Claire.

The stage finally arrived and Claire stood at the stage depot smiling. "Kitty, I'm so glad to see you. Sorry it was the Long Branch being closed for repairs that gave you the time. Come on I'll take you to your room upstairs at the Golden Nugget."

Kitty got settled in and went to the telegraph office to send a wire, "To Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas. Arrived in Ballard safely. Will be in touch. Kitty."

Then Claire and Kitty went off to have dinner at Milly's restaurant not aware that they were being watched.

The man watching them was named, Jim Brown. He was part of the Johnson brothers' gang. They had been in and around town for a few days now, working on a plan.

Dodge City

Matt had received Kitty's telegram and was sitting in his office doing some paperwork, when Doc walked in.

"Hi Matt, you want to have dinner? Kitty made me promise that I'd make sure you ate regular."

Matt shook his head, "Doc, I don't need a keeper, but yep let's go eat. Say, did I tell you I got the wire from Kitty, saying she arrived?"

"No, but I'm not exactly surprised. I don't know what you are so all fired up worried about. Maybe, you've been too tense for too long and just can't relax."

"That's not it Doc, I just have a bad feeling about the trip. Are Festus and Newly well enough to look after things, if something happens and I have to leave town?"

"Now Matt, nothing is going to happen. In answer to your question, I'd say that if things stay quiet and Burke helps, the two of them should be able to handle things. Festus is getting around real fine on crutches. He actually seems to enjoy the hopping and hobbling, and he'll be good as new soon. Newly can do anything that doesn't endanger his ribs.

Ballard

Kitty and Claire were catching up on each other's lives. Kitty told Claire about Stambridge. Claire told Kitty about her own growing relationship with the new blacksmith, Nick. Kitty enjoyed watching Claire run her saloon. It gave her some ideas about changes she might make in the Long Branch.

Two days after Kitty's arrival a note was left with a bartender for Claire. She opened it. It was an invitation to a business owners' meeting. It seemed that several business owners wanted to form an association to figure out how they could benefit one another. The meeting was to be held the next morning at a old, abandoned school house that was three miles outside of Ballard.

"Kitty look at this note. This is the kind of thing I've wanted to see happen for a while. It doesn't say who the organizer is, but I guess that doesn't matter. Problem is that, tomorrow morning I'm scheduled to meet a new whiskey drummer."

Kitty looked up,"Claire can I meet the drummer for you? I don't know the specific of what you want, but I have a general idea."

"Thanks Kitty, but I really have to negotiate for myself. Hey, but you could go to the business owners' meeting as my representative. I'll give you a letter to make it official. You know what my general interests are, and what a saloon owner needs. Would you be willing to do that?"

Kitty nodded, "Of course Claire, I'll help in any way I can."

The next morning Kitty took Claire's wagon and drove out to the school house for the meeting. She saw several business owners arrive – Fred, the head of the Ballard Bank, Nick, Claire's new beau, who owned the blacksmith shop, Milly, who had the only restaurant in town, Anna who had recently opened a dress shop and several others that she didn't know or only recognized by sight.

Kitty stopped her wagon in front of the schoolhouse. Men were there to take care of the horses and wagons that came in. A nice touch, Kitty thought.

Kitty started to walk into the room and a man walked up to her, "I'm Brad Johnson, I'm sorry but this meeting is by invitation only. You are not a Ballard business owner."

Kitty thought the man's name sounded familiar but couldn't place why, "Oh, I'm here to represent the owner of the Golden Nugget. She couldn't make it. Here is the letter stating that I'm here to see to her interests. My name's Kitty Russell."

The man looked at the letter. It didn't please him, and the woman seemed very pushy to him, but he decided to let her in.

There were 11 business owners in the room. The doors were shut and locked and Brad Johnson walked to the front of the room.

"Hello Folks. I want everyone's attention. I'm Brad Johnson. Please stand up, put your hands on your heads, and don't move. My companions are going to search you for weapons and valuables."

There was confusion as everyone started talking. A gun shot was fired, and a woman went down. It was Anna McGray, the owner of the dress shop. People started moving towards her.

Brad Johnson had his gun out, "Step back, it's only a flesh wound, and my brother will take care of her. I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted to prove a point."

Everyone obediently put their hands on their heads, as Johnson's men went around and searched them. Brad kept his gun on them.

Nick, the blacksmith, paid close attention to his captors. There were 6 men. Brad was obviously the leader. The biggest man was named Billy Johnson, he treated everyone roughly. Then there were two men who must be twins, they were identical except for some ugly scars on one's forehead and cheek. The scarred man was called Claybourne. He seemed a strange one, laughing loudly when he found a gun and playing a little with the watches he found in men's pockets. The other twin was called Carl, he was calm and serious. Another man was looking at Anna's wound, Nick didn't catch his name. The 6th man was named Jim Brown, he seemed to be a good friend of all the brothers, but particularly Brad.

Brad spoke again, "Folks, we are going to be here for a little while, before we move on. If you are well behaved, I'll be providing food and water. Any one of you causes trouble, you all will suffer. That's how it will work. Now everyone take a seat."

Kitty found herself sitting beside the restaurant owner, Milly. "What do you think they want?" Kitty whispered.

Milly looked around, "Well seems like everyone here owns a business. My guess is that they figure they can get a pretty big ransom for us."

Kitty started to respond, but saw Brad Johnson standing over them. "You ladies are awful chatty. If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet." He walked away, but they knew he was watching.

All of the hostages were given food and water and were gathered together to move out. Everyone but the Anna the wounded women.

Kitty looked at Anna and then at Johnson, "What are you going to do with her? She needs real medical care, does your brother know what he is doing?"

"You really are pushy aren't you? I don't like pushy women. Your only concern should be that the business you represent thinks enough of you to spend some money to get you back."

After Brad spoke, Claybourne Johnson laughed oddly and squeezed his hands together, as Billy shoved Kitty towards the door.

The 10 hostages were blindfolded, loaded onto wagons and driven away. Jim Brown followed in a wagon, sometimes getting out to cover tracks and other times driving to make tracks to confuse anyone who tried to follow.

Meanwhile Brad remained inside with the wounded Anna. Her wound was minor, and had been tended to by Jace, the youngest brother. Everyone called him Doctor J. He had some medical training but quit long before becoming a doctor. Brad took Anna by her good arm, "Alright honey, you are going to take this note to the Sheriff of your fine town. It says who we have, how much money we want, and where and how it has to be delivered. You showing up with that wound will let them know that we're serious."

Anna just nodded. She was still a little stunned by the events.

"Now Anna, that's your name right?" She nodded again. "I love that name. It was my mama's name. Now Anna you came riding side saddle on a horse, and we have that same horse and saddle ready for you, so let's go."

A man helped Anna onto her horse and she rode back to Ballard.


	3. Chapter 3

Ballard

Claire and the whiskey drummer had come to a satisfactory deal. She hoped that things were going as well for Kitty, and expected her to be back soon. She stepped outside the Golden Nugget to get some air and saw Anna ride over to the Sheriff's office with one arm in a sling. She knew Anna had gone to the meeting and followed.

Walking into the office Claire saw Sheriff John Dawson reading a note. He looked up, "Claire that was no business meeting. It was a trick to get all the business owners in one place to take them hostage, and they want a ransom of $60,000. They say that they will generously, yep that's their word generously, give us 5 days to come up with the money, and it is to be left at the abandoned school house. They claim that 12 hours later they will release the hostages. If they don't get the money they will kill everyone."

Claire was horrified. She knew that she should be there instead of Kitty. Her thoughts also flew to Nick, "This is horrible John, what can be done?"

"Claire, I'm in over my head. First I'm going to wire Marshal Dillon. Then I'll have a town hall meeting to tell everyone what is happening."

Dodge City

Newly and Festus were in Matt's office. Festus was sitting with his leg elevated, "Matthew, this here ankle is feelin better n better. Don't tell Doc, but he did a right fine job tendin to it."

Matt smiled and nodded at Festus, "Newly how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Matt, Doc just says no long rides for a while.

Burke burst into the office, "Marshall I have two wire for you from Ballard. Matt took them, and read aloud.

From Sheriff John Dawson, "Business owners taken hostage by Johnson gang. Assistance needed."

From Claire Hollis, "Kitty is a hostage. Explain when you arrive."

"Festus, Newly you'll have to look after things, Burke they'll need your help. I'm leaving for Ballard right away."

The Hostages

They sat blindfolded in wagons riding for what seemed like forever, but was really about 4 hours. The blacksmith, Nick, made a real attempt to remember the directions and turns they were taking, but it was impossible. For all he knew they could be circling back to where they started.

The wagons stopped, and the hostages were told to remove their blindfolds. With guns pointed at them they climbed out of the wagons onto what looked like a big campground. They were told to sit on the ground. Milly and Kitty were the only women in the group, and they were both desperate to relieve themselves. They started to walk off to do so when Billy Johnson roughly grabbed them by the shoulders, "Where do you two think you're going? Get back."

Kitty looked him in they eye and said, "We have to do our business in private. Please turn away."

Billy just laughed, "Yeah you're a pushy one alright. Them skirts give you enough privacy. You got a minute to take care of that business."

Kitty and Milly turned their backs to him, did their best and finished up quickly. Then they went and sat on the ground with the others.

Just then Brad rode in, dismounted and walked over to his men, "OK, so far everything is going as planned. The the ransom note has been sent, now we just have to wait, and keep these hostages in line. Jim are things peaceful here?" Jim nodded, "All the hostages are right there. I figure there is no need to tie them up."

Brad agreed, "They are not going anywhere. The don't know even know where they are. Anyone who makes a move without permission gets shot. We'll take turns guarding them in 4 hours shifts. Billy, you and Doctor J watch first. Claybourne and Carl will go next, then me and Jim. Jim, right now let's you and me get some coffee going."

Jim and Brad started a fire and were setting up a pot of coffee when Jim remembered, "Brad I never told you that I ran into Will Stambridge, remember that gunslinger fellow you introduced me to a while back? He said to say hello to you."

Kitty was in hearing distance and her ears perked up.

Brad nodded, "Yep, he and I go back a ways. Smart fellow, always manages to keep within the law enough to stay off wanted posters. Of course we'll get richer than he'll ever be. When'd you see him?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I asked him how his love life was going. You know he was always the type the ladies went for. Anyway Will said he had spent some time in Dodge City because he met a woman he really liked, a pretty red head named Kitty. It didn't work out because she was sweet on the Marshal there, so he moved on. Said he's heading east.

Brad listened, then suddenly had a thought, "Did you say a red head named Kitty?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Brad got up and walked over to where Kitty was sitting, "Where'd you say you were from?"

"I didn't say."

"Don't get smart with me. Where you from?"

She stared at him, "Dodge City."

"There's a US Marshal there right?"

"I suppose so."

"And I suppose you know his name?"

"Matt Dillon."

Brad laughed as we walked away calling to his men, "Looks like we have a special prize here boys. A US Marshal's woman. That gives us insurance that the law won't interfere"

Kitty said softly, thinking she couldn't be heard, "You don't know Matt Dillon."

Brad did hear her her and walked over, "Kitty, it seems to me you are in a habit of mouthing off, a habit I don't care fore. You see my mama always told me that women shouldn't be mouthing off all the time." With that he smacked Kitty sending her flying off to the side.

Nick, seeing that all eyes were on Brad and Kitty, stood suddenly and ran head first into Brad, knocking him over. Then he starting hitting Jim with his powerful arms and fists. The other hostages, taking hope jumped up and started fighting their captors.

A gun rang out. Big Billy Johnson shot into the air. His other arm was around Milly's neck. He was a big man who looked like he could easily break her neck, "The next bullet goes into her head."

The other hostages froze. Brad Johnson, was now on his feet again. "Tie everyone's hands behind their backs and sit them down. No food tonight, just water."

Kitty now remembered why Brad Johnson's name rang a bell, Matt's telegram.

Town Hall Meeting

Sheriff Dawson was at the front of the hall. "Everyone settle down. I'm sure you know that the business owners of Ballard have not returned from that meeting. It turns out that the meeting was a kidnapping organized by the Johnson gang. They are demanding a ransom of $60,000 to be delivered in a week."

Voices shouted simultaneously, "$60,000, that's impossible." "What's the law doing?" "If we give the they the money the hostages will be killed anyway." "Let's just raise the money."

Sheriff Dawson raised his hand and quieted the crowd. "Look I know what you are all saying. Everybody has a point. I think we should try to raise the money. I know a bank can raise more than a dress shop or a blacksmith, but let's all try to get the money together."

Gerald Smythe, the assistant manager at the bank responded, "Sheriff, you and I know that even if we deliver the money, those people are dead."

"I didn't say deliver the money, I said get the money together. Having the money won't hurt anything and then we have options.

A vote was taken and it was agreed that an attempt would be made to come up with $60,000 quickly, but any further action would take another vote.

Matt in Ballard

Matt rode overnight without stopping. He reached Ballard in the late afternoon and immediately went to Sheriff John Dawson's office. John and Claire were both there.

Without wasting time on niceties, "John, Claire what's going on here?"

The Sheriff spoke first, "The Johnson gang managed to collect most of our business owners and hold them for ransom. At this point we have 3 days to leave $60,000 for them at an abandoned school house."

Claire spoke before Matt had a chance to ask, "Matt, Kitty is there because I asked her to represent me at a meeting, but it wasn't a meeting, it was a trick to get the business owners all in one place away from town."

Matt saw the look of guilt on Claire's face, "We'll get them back Claire."

Matt turned to the Sheriff, "John, are they being held at the schoolhouse?"

"No, Matt. I checked. They were there, but moved out. They covered their tracks real well. No way to follow."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a look myself. Let's ride out there."

John and Matt rode out to the schoolhouse. They dismounted and walked around.

"John, you're right. The covered their tracks and left a bunch of confusing ones. We won't be able to follow them, so we'll have to make our best guess. They won't want to be too far from the schoolhouse. Is there another building or ranch somewhere near here that is at least somewhat hidden?"

"Matt, I've been thinking about that. No. In fact there were some raging fires around here a year ago that took down just about all of the nearby structures."

"Alright then how about a clearing or camp site where it would be easy to keep watch over a group of hostages, but wouldn't be easily seen – somewhat hidden away?"

John thought for a minute, "Say there is an abandoned campsite where the Indians used to stop when they came through hunting. They haven't been using it for the past couple of years, at least I haven't seen any of them."

"How far is it from here?"

"About 2 miles. Do you think we should ride out there."

Matt mounted his horse, "Seems like our best chance, since we can't track them. The sooner we go, the sooner we find out if we are right,"

The Hostages

It was nightfall. The hostages were still sitting with their hands tied behind their backs. Claybourne and Carl were given the task of giving each hostage a few sips of water.

Claybourne seemed to think it was a game, or his version of a game. He poured a few drops of water slowly and carefully on Nick's head, grinning broadly before bringing the cup to Nick's lips. When he got to Kitty he threw the water at her before going nose to nose with her and laughing loudly. She recoiled. Carl walked over.

"Come on Claybourne don't fool around."

"Carl, I'm not fooling around. I just like to do it this way."

Carl sighed, "I know. I'll tell you what. I'll finish giving them water. You go ahead and look at that watch you took, the one that you like so much. When I'm finished I'll come and get you. It's our turn to stand guard."

Claybourne nodded and smiled. "I like that watch. I hope Brad lets me keep it. I bet he will if I do a good job standing guard. You come and get me like you said. I'm going to do a good job standing guard with you."

Claybourne walked away as Carl went to refill the cup to finish letting the hostages drink.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting by the time Matt and John rode out for the camp, but a bright full moon was rising. They rode within a quarter mile of where John remembered the camp site being, and continued on foot. When they got to the top of a hill overlooking the site they could see the hostages sitting on the ground. There was at least one armed men walking around, and 2 more sitting by the camp fire.

"John, it looks like we guessed right. There they are. Tell you what, you circle around to the left to get a better look. I'll go the other way and then we'll have a clearer idea of what we're up against."

John nodded and they headed off in opposite directions. Matt heard a movement and turned towards it. He saw a young man with a scarred face pointing a gun at him.

The young man looked confused for a minute, "Why are you here? I'm standing guard with my brother. I was doing a good job until you came along. Now, I'm gonna have to shoot you and the noise will wake Brad up and he'll be mad. Maybe he won't let me stand guard anymore."

Matt eyed the young man, thought for a second, and responded in a kind voice, "You don't have to shoot me. I can just walk away the way I came. No one will know and you won't wake Brad up."

Claybourne stood thinking and after a minute answered, "Well I don't know, I don't know if that is a good idea."

Matt took a small step closer, "You don't want to wake Brad up. He might not let you stand guard again. What's your name?"

"My name's Claybourne Johnson." He answered shaking his head, "I sure don't want Brad mad at me. He might not let me stand guard, and he might take the watch away."

Matt took two quick strides forward and quickly grabbed Claybourne's gun hand, making him drop the gun. He put his other hand over Claybourne's mouth to silence him.

John came running over. "I thought I heard something. You caught one?"

"He kinda caught me. Do me a favor and put a gag on him. Then we'll tie him up. At least we've eliminated one."

Leaving Claybourne gagged and tied to a tree, Matt and John circled the camp. The hostages didn't look happy or comfortable, but none of them looked seriously injured.

"John, I figure there are 5 men holding the hostages. I don't think it will take them long to figure that one of their brothers are gone."

"Matt, do you think we should offer a swap?"

"I don't think they will easily trade 10 hostages for one man, even if it is a brother. Lets see how things develop. Maybe we can lay a trap. In the meantime let's try to get a little sleep."

Meanwhile, Carl frantically ran down to the camp fire. Billy and Doctor J were sitting there dosing off.

"Wake up you two. Have you seen Claybourne?"

Billy stretched, "He was standing guard with you, why would we have seen him?"

Carl shook his head, "He's missing. I can't find him."

Brad was awakened by the noise, and was walking over, "What's all this racket? Carl your shift isn't over yet, what's going on?"

"Brad, Claybourne is missing, I can't find him?"

Brad shook his head in disgust, "Carl, I let that half wit stand guard because I thought you could keep him with you. Where could he have gone? Damn it, damn it all. I promised mama I'd see to him, so we've got to find him. Jim and I will watch the hostages and keep an eye out for him. Carl you keep searching for him. Billy and J you stay right where you are in case he wanders back."

The 10 hostages were asleep on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs. Both Kitty and Nick were awake enough to hear what was going on. Nick forced himself to full wakefulness. Any confusion could be an opportunity for action.

Ballard

Claire was in the bank talking to Gerald Smythe, the banker in charge now that Fred was held hostage.

"Mr. Smythe, I've raised all the money I can on such short notice. I know Nick's assistant at the blacksmith shop has done the same, as have all the other businesses. Can you come up with the rest in time?"

Smythe nodded grimly, "I'll have the rest before the deadline. " Sighing unhappily he added, "I still think it is hopeless. They'll never free the hostages. In any event we will have to have another town hall meeting to decide whether or not to deliver the money. What if the deadline arrives before the Sheriff and Marshal get back?"

"Mr. Smythe, if that happens we'll have the meeting and vote. You know what my vote will be, and I'll also volunteer to deliver the money if John and Matt aren't back by then to do it themselves."

Matt

It was almost dawn when Matt heard someone softly calling Claybourne's name. Matt motioned John over and whispered, "That sounds like one man. Let's move Claybourne into plain sight to be found, and get behind those rocks. Maybe we can catch another one."

Carl was walking quietly and calling softly for Claybourne. He thought he saw something behind a tree and moved towards it. There was Claybourne gagged and bound.

Carl ran over and removed the gag, "What the hell happened?"

"Carl, a fellow sounded like he wanted to help me, but he didn't help at all. Is Brad mad at me?"

Matt stepped out from the rocks and pointed a gun at Carl's back, "Hold it. Just nice and easy, take your gun out and throw it over to the side, and put your hands up."

John appeared to the right of Carl, "Don't try anything fancy. Just do like you're told."

Carl tossed his gun aside and lifted both hands, turning to face Matt. Matt motioned for him to move forward.

"John, get that gag in Claybourne's mouth again. Then come over here and tie this one up while I cover you."

Carl looked at Matt and noticed the star on his chest, "A United States ßMarshal ain't ya."

"That's right"

"Your name's Matt Dillon right?"

"Yep."

"Well Marshal Matt Dillon, you have me and Claybourne, but Brad has your woman."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Marshal, we found out from a friend that a red head named Kitty from Dodge City is sweet on you. We figure you feel the same way. Well, we have her and I'm sure that you don't want her to suffer. Sounds to me like Brad has some deal making to do, and there's no better deal maker that my brother, Brad."

John tied up Carl and gagged him. Matt and John moved the two Johnsons into a grove of dense trees.

Matt sat on a rock drinking from his canteen, John joined him, "How did they know about you and Kitty?"

Matt shook his head, "He say they found out from a friend of theirs. I sure can't figure that one out."

John agreed, "That complicates matters some don't it?"

Matt just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

When the hostages woke up they quickly realized that something was amiss with their captors. Nick and Kitty kept their ears open, already knowing that Claybourne was missing.

Brad seemed particularly out of sorts. He called Jim, Billy and Doctor J over. He spoke quietly and the hostages strained to hear, "We haven't found Claybourne and now Carl is nowhere to be seen. My best guess is that somehow a lawman got them. We have to be ready for them to show their hand. Sheriff Dawson wouldn't be handling this alone, so I would bet is Marshal Dillon is involved."

Jim agreed, "Yep, and that's a good thing. Remember what Will Stambridge told me about that Kitty woman being sweet on the Marshal."

Brad nodded, "She's our ace in the hole."

Nick looked around and met Kitty's eyes. He knew that she had heard. She looked back grimly. She didn't know that Nick been able to pick up a sharp rock and for the past hour had been patiently cutting away at the rope that was tied around his wrists.

Ballard

The deadline for delivering the $60,000 was looming, and the money had been collected. A town hall meeting was called to decide on the next step.

Gerald Smythe opened the meeting, "All right, everyone here knows that I think we shouldn't deliver the money. I'm not cold hearted, I think you all know that. I am just being practical."

Claire stood up, "Mr. Smythe, I know that they might be killed if we deliver the money, but I'm sure that they will be killed if we don't."

Others nodded in agreement.

Chris, the assistant blacksmith spoke up, "Maybe we can make a deal with them. Leave half the money with a note saying we'll leave the rest when we get half of the people back."]

Everyone started arguing among themselves until Gerald Smythe said loudly, "We've had enough discussion. We will vote on three options. 1. Do not deliver the money. 2. Deliver half of the money and a note. 3. Deliver all of the money."

A secret ballot was held. Each person wrote a number on a piece of paper, folded the paper and put it in the voting box. The ballots were counted in front of everyone. The decision to deliver all of the money was made, winning by one vote. Claire Hollis would ride out to the school house the next day, with $60,000 and a prayer.

Matt

Matt and the sheriff were discussing their options.

John looked at Matt, "Let's be honest with ourselves. If they know about your relationship with Kitty they will use her as the big bargaining chip."

Matt nodded, "A hostage swap is not in play. Even if they agreed to a swap, either they would release only Kitty or everyone but Kitty in exchange for these two. Neither is acceptable.

"I agree Matt, but what should we do?"

"Well, they are expecting to hear from us. Maybe we shouldn't disappoint them. There are now only 4 men guarding 10 hostages. They still have the upper hand because they have them at gun point, but maybe we'll get lucky."

"When do we make our move?"

"No time like the present. Lets take these two to the top of that hill. You keep a gun on them while we talk to Brad. Just be sure that we have all four gang members in our line of vision the whole time."

Matt and John walked Carl and Claybourne to the top of a small hill overlooking the camp site. Both men were gagged and blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs. Matt yelled down. " Brad Johnson, I have two of your brothers up here."

Brad looked up, "I'm Brad Johnson. That's right, Dillon you have two of my brothers and I have 10 people down here including your woman. You release my brothers now or they are all dead."

"You start shooting Brad, and your ransom money is gone."

Brad nodded at his brother Billy, "Get the red head."

Billy pulled Kitty to her feet and half dragged her to where Brad was standing.

Brad nodded towards Kitty, "Marshal, I won't just shoot this one. I'll work her over first with you watching."

With that he smacked her hard across the face with the back of his hand, "That was just the beginning."

Matt gritted his teeth to control himself. A wrong move could make it worse for Kitty, "Brad, don't forget, I have two of your brothers. One more move like that and one of them is dead."

Although Matt was looking at Kitty and planning his next move, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Nick had shifted his position. Matt knew immediately that something was about to happen, and stood ready to take advantage whatever was coming.

Nick's hands were finally free. He said to himself, "Maybe the second time's the charm" and he hurled his body full force at Brad knocking him down. Matt and John started running down the hill firing at the other three men, who started firing back. Matt hit Jim Brown squarely in the chest. Billy was panicking. He grabbed Kitty roughly, threw her over a horse like a sack of potatoes, mounted and rode off with her. Doctor J followed. Kitty's stomach lurched as her body smacked down hard on the saddle.

Matt and John were at the bottom of the hill by now. Matt ran to Nick who had Brad pinned to the ground. Matt took Brad's gun, and handed it to Nick, "Nice work."

Matt headed to his horse, but stopped briefly to check on Jim Brown. He was dead.

John was cutting the hostages free as Matt shouted to him, "John, you and Nick get the hostages and those three Johnson brothers back to town. I'm going after Kitty."

"Matt, Nick or I should go with you."

"No, I need both of you to go to keep an eye on those brothers. Brad is a smart one, and these folks need to get home safe and sound."

Matt rode off after Kitty.

John and Nick tied up Brad Johnson and sat him in a wagon with Claybourne and Carl. The nine hostages crowded into another wagon.

John knew the banker, Fred, could handle a gun pretty well, so he gave him a shotgun and told him to keep an eye on the Johnsons just in case. Nick climbed aboard one wagon and John the other. They took off for Ballard.


	6. Chapter 6

Ballard

With Gerald Smythe still shaking his head, Claire took off on horseback for the abandoned school house to deliver the ransom money. When she arrived there appeared to be no one around, but she wondered if she was being watched. She dismounted, took the sack of cash and entered the building. The lack of sound or movement was creepy. She quickly put the money in the back closet as she had been instructed, and left the building closing the door behind her. She galloped back to town as fast as she could.

Matt

Matt was riding hard after Billy and Doctor J. He was easily following their tracks. When he got close enough to hear their voices, he dismounted and crept closer. He had to be careful not to endanger Kitty.

Kitty was sitting on a rock, her hands still tied behind her. Doctor J and Billy were standing next to her arguing.

"Billy, we have go to after our brothers. They're probably on their way to Ballard. Maybe we can catch up and free them, or maybe we should ride straight to Ballard and plan on breaking them out of jail."

"For someone who got schoolin, you ain't too smart. First of all, what we got to do is get the money. By my figuring the money was put at the school house this morning. We go and get it, and then we worry about setting our brothers free."

"Billy, what about the woman? It's gonna be hard to drag her around with us."

"We'll drag her around for a while and then kill her when we figure we don't need her."

"Look, I don't take too kindly to the idea of killing a woman. Mama wouldn't like that."

"In case you haven't noticed, mama ain't here. Anyway, like Brad said, mama didn't think much of pushy women, and this one here is real pushy. Anyways, what else could we do with her?"

With the men's attention on their argument Matt stepped forward, "Hold it. Drop your guns, and put your hands up."

Kitty looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Doctor J drew his gun. Matt fired, hitting him in the right arm. He fell to the ground and his gun was thrown off to the side, as Billy was quickly pulling Kitty in front of him, "Drop the gun Marshal, or I swear she's dead." Matt threw his gun down. Billy easily tossed Kitty over his shoulder and ran into the woods.

Matt picked up Doctor J's gun, and his own and raced after Billy. The woods were damp, dark and dense making it hard to follow. Billy ducked behind a giant tree, pulling Kitty down with him. He pressed his gun to her head, "You make a noise and you are dead. Like we said, mama didn't care for pushy women."

Matt walked right passed the tree and continued searching. Having no luck he decided to backtrack. He got all the way back to the place where the brothers had been arguing and saw that the horses were gone. They had gotten away. He took off for the school house at a gallop.

Ballard

Claire arrived in Ballard after dropping the ransom off at the school house, and found a small crowd of people waiting for her. She dismounted and walked over to them, "I put the money where they said to. Now we wait. They said they'd release them within 12 hours."

Gerald Smythe was still skeptical, "I hope I'm wrong about this, dead wrong." He cringed at his poor choice of words.

The sound of wagons approaching drew everyone's attention.

Claire pointed at the wagons, "It's them. Thank heavens, it's them. The hostages have been released."

Mr. Smythe, being a serious man rarely smiled, but he was practically grinning, "I've never been so happy to be wrong."

Claire, Mr. Smythe and others rushed towards the wagons. As they got closer, it slowly dawned on everyone that one wagon had the hostages but the other had three men who were tied up, and that the sheriff was driving that wagon.

The 2 wagons pulled up in front of the Sheriff's office. John looked down from his driver's seat, "These are 3 members of the Johnson gang. Clear a path. I'm going to lock them up."

Nick climbed down from the driver's seat of the other wagon, and started helping the former hostages out of the wagon as Claire looked on.

Soon they were all out on the street surrounded by friends.

Claire ran over to Nick and they hugged. Claire looked around again, "Where are Kitty and Matt?"

Nick shook his head, "We got these three gang members, and another is dead but two got away and they took Kitty. Matt went after them."

"Oh Nick, It's my fault that Kitty is even there." Claire was wiping tears from her eyes when she suddenly realized that Nick and John didn't know that the ransom money had been delivered. "Nick, I dropped the money off at the school house. They must know that this morning was the deadline. Do you think they'd go there with Kitty?"

Nick took Claire by the hand, "Let's go tell all this to John."

They headed into the sheriff's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt

Matt reached the school house. He saw blood stains along the way and knew that Doctor J's arm must be bleeding pretty heavily. He also knew it was the right arm, so chances were that the man wasn't much use with a gun.

Matt walked to the side of the building and crouched down to peek in an open window. They were in there. Kitty's hands were no longer tied, and she was sitting in a chair, holding her side. Her face was bruised from the Brad's slap. She didn't move as Doctor J tore pieces from her petticoat to make a bandage for his arm. Billy was in the back of the room opening a closet.

Pulling a large sack out of the closet, Billy opened it and announced, "Here's the money. They put it just where we told them to."

"OK, OK just come here and help me press this on my arm, I have to stop the bleeding, then we can get out of here."

Billy put the sack down on the floor and walked over to help. Both brothers had their backs to the window, but Matt couldn't make his move. Kitty was right next to them and Matt didn't want to risk having her get hit with a bullet.

He found himself willing Kitty to look at the window, whispering to himself, "Come on Kitty, just look up so I can signal you. Come on honey, come on."

Seconds later Kitty looked up at the window. Matt signaled her to get down. She immediately threw herself to the floor and Matt yelled, "Hold it."

The brothers turned. Billy reached for his gun, but before he got it out of the holster Matt shot, hitting him in the chest. Doctor J put his hands up, "I give up, don't shoot."

Matt climbed in through the window. Kitty was starting to get up from the floor. He ran to her, helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "Kitty are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, "Cowboy, I am so alright."

Matt stroked her hair. He could feel that she was trembling, "I saw you holding your side. Do you think anything is broken?"

"No, Matt. I'm pretty sure I'm just bruised."

They heard horses galloping and turned to look at the door. Within seconds Nick, John and several other men burst in with guns drawn.

The men looked around and saw Doctor J sitting down, head hanging and arm bleeding, Billy lying on the floor dead and Matt with Kitty in his arms.

John holstered his gun with a shake of the head, "We're just in time I see."

Matt looked at him with a small smile, "Yep. John can you take care of the body and get that other one to jail? I have a lady here I'd like to take back to town right away. Oh, and the money is over there in that sack."

Matt looked at Kitty with concern, "Kitty, can you ride up on Buck with me, or should I go get us a wagon?"

"Cowboy, let's get on Buck. That guarantees that you'll hold me tight for the ride back."

Ballard

Later that night Kitty and Matt were sitting in the Golden Nugget with John, Claire and Nick.

Kitty's side and back were bruised and sore from being tossed around by Billy, but nothing was broken and the bruise on her face was already fading a little.

Matt shook his head, "I still don't understand how they knew about Kitty and me."

Kitty hesitated, but knew she had to tell him, "Matt, I overheard them talking. One of them heard about us from a friend of their's – Will Stambridge.

Seeing Matt frown and mutter under his breathe, "Some taste in friends," Kitty added, "Matt, he had no way of knowing how they would use that information or that I would be kidnapped. It was an innocent mistake, I'm sure."

Matt's jaw clenched, "I know you're right. I just don't like it."

Kitty smiled and she squeezed Matt's arm, "I know. But it all worked out, and we're here together."

Claire wanted to lighten the mood and said with mock seriousness, "Matt, it's strange, but it seems to me that the last time you were here, there was trouble too. I just can't figure out if it's you or Kitty that brings trouble to our fair town."

Matt relaxed a little and looked pointedly at Kitty, "Seems to me the trouble is always already here when I arrive." Giving a small smile he added, "So I don't think I'm the one bringing it. Kitty what do you think?"

Kitty laughed, "Well, seems to me that it may not have anything to do with me or Matt. Maybe it's just an exciting town."

Nick and John laughed too. Nick lifted his glass, "To the town of Ballard, may the blessing of being boring be placed upon it now and forever. "

After downing their drinks John looked at Matt and Kitty, "When do you two plan on heading back to Dodge?"

Kitty gave a little laugh, "Well now that this is a boring town, we'll be leaving soon. We plan to take the stage back to Dodge tomorrow. "

Nick looked over, "Do you need a room for the night Matt? I have a spare if you need one."

Claire looked at Kitty and rolled her eyes before answering for Matt, "That's considerate of you Nick, but there is plenty of room upstairs, right Kitty?"

Kitty nodded looking serious, "Yes. Plenty of room."

Later that Night

Matt and Kitty were in a big comfortable bed in an upstairs room at the Golden Nugget. Kitty was nibbling on Matt's ear, and he felt himself getting excited.

"Kitty, please don't."

"What do you mean don't?" she muttered as she continued kissing him down his neck.

"Honey, we shouldn't. You're bruised and sore. I don't want to hurt you."

Kitty stopped and looked into his eyes, saying sternly, "Matt Dillon, you've been shot, stabbed, beaten, bruised and all manner of other things and how often has that stopped you? A few bruises aren't going to stop me when I not only have you all to myself for the night, but there is no chance of interruptions."

Matt gave her the slow smile she loved to see, as he said softly, "'l'll be really careful to..."

The rest of his words got swallowed up by her kiss.

The End


End file.
